Chu Yue
Pre Novel (Background) "Although Chu Yue was one year older than Chu Feng, she was still at the prime of her youth. Not only was her appearance beautiful, her character was also lively and cheerful."Chapter 8 – Coincidentally Meeting Chu Yue Chu Yue is the daughter of Chu Renyi, one of the closest to Chu Feng. She was very nice to him although other members of Chu Family disliked him for not being related by blood. Chu Yue passed the inner disciple exam (of the Azure Dragon School) 3 years prior to the start of the novel and had already become an inner disciple. At the start of the novel she was in the 4th level of the Spirit realmChapter 1 – Outer Court Disciple. Novel Volume 1 - Battle of Dignity Inner Court Disciple Exam (ch 1-8) When Chu Feng wasn't an inner disciple yet, she gaves him a Saint Spirit Grass to help the rank up to 3rd Level Spirit Realm for the inner disciple exam of the Azure Dragon School. After getting the prizes Chu Feng gave back two Saint Spirit Grass in return for the favor. Chu Alliance Gathering (ch 9-16) While passing bamboo sheets to the newly recruited inner court disciples in order to gain members to the Chu Alliance before the Spiritual Medicine Hunt she met Chu Feng and invited him to meet her that night. She tried to give him another Saint Spirit Grass that night but due to a misunderstanding she had to reveal to him that it was from Chu Guyu and gave him a letter from him too. Afterwards she took Chu Feng to meet the members of Chu Alliance where she testified for the bet between Chu Feng and Chu ZhenChapter 9 – I Testify for Him. She stood by Chu Feng and defended him from all the members that were trying to humiliate himChapter 10 – Failing to Honor a Debt. When everyone left she found that Chu Cheng and Chu Zhen followed Chu Feng instead of returning to their residences. She hurried after them to stop them but to her surprise she secretly witnessed Chu Feng beating the two of themChapter 13 Kneel Down and Beg For Forgiveness . Spiritual Medicine Hunt (ch 17-27) She explained the methods of hunting Spiritual Medicine to Chu Feng and brought him along to the crowd of the Chu AllianceChapter 14 – Elder Brother’s Letter where Chu Wei humiliated him in front of the gathered disciples. Knowing that she had been used Chu Yue was about to leave Chu Alliance when Chu Wei threatened her with expulsion from the ClanChapter 15 – Dragon and Tiger Brother. She was surprised when the Winged Alliance invited Chu Feng and more surprised when he refused. At the end of the hunt Chu Yue was at the plaza where she greeted Chu Feng and she received 13 medium quality Sky Spirit Grasses as his respect for her as an elder sisterChapter 26 – Chu Feng is a Fierce Person. Chu Family Gathering (ch 28-38) She lost to Chu Xun who was above her in cultivationChapter 33 – Chu Feng vs Chu Xun who in turn lost to Chu Feng who was one level above himChapter 34 – Stunning Everyone. After the end of the Gathering Chu Clan disciple left to gather. She was seen joking with Chu Feng on their way back to Azure Dragon SchoolChapter 39 – Displaying Strength. After their arrival Chu Yue was the only one to be greeted by Chu Feng before he left them for the missions building. Liu Alliance (ch 39-45) After Chu Feng left them Chu Yue and the rest met a fatty who harassed both her and Chu Xue in front of them. Chu Wei and the others beat the fatty who turns out to be alliance master Liu Mang of the Liu Alliance which had many expertsChapter 41 – Big Trouble. Apart from Chu Yue and Chu Xue the rest of the Chu crowd was beaten horribly and were hung outside the Liu Alliance headquartersChapter 42 – Matching a Hundred as One. As for Chu Yue and Chu Xue they were both tied and gagged with the help of two 7th rank experts from the Liu Alliance and were minutes from 'ruin'Chapter 43 – A Killing God. Both of them were saved by Chu Feng in dramatic fashion; he broke Liu Mang's genitals. Since Liu Mang's grandfather was the manager of the punishment department Chu Feng was brought away to the prison. After he got taken away, Chu Yue and the others went to the elders’ building. They tried to beg for help for Chu Feng, but in turn they almost got detained themselves. Luckily, Su Rou arrived and helped them out. She even told them to prepare delicious foods and wait for Chu Feng at his residence. Chu Feng would return safely without a doubtChapter 47 – A Warm Dinner. Martial Artist Cultivation References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Azure Dragon School Category:Spirit Realm Category:Chu Family Category:Chu Alliance Category:Human Category:Leaning Mountain Town Category:Azure Province